


Incendium

by Cleggymeiser



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: HARD, Hardcore, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleggymeiser/pseuds/Cleggymeiser
Summary: Passions rise





	Incendium

Nick was having such a bad day, his favourite photocopier had broken and now his doughnut had fallen on the floor. Disaster!

"Nick, are you okay?" asked his BFF Tim Farron.

"No..." sobbed Nick, "I was looking forward to eating that doughnut, now it's gone!"

Tim Farron put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, you can have mine..." he said as he presented a beautiful doughnut with vanilla flavoured icing and multicoloured sprinkles.

"Tim... I love you!" said Nick as he threw hinself into his best friend's arms. But as he cuddled him, the doughnut fell out of his Tim's hand and onto the floor.


End file.
